September 1st
by owluvr
Summary: On September 1st, 2017, two lost girls make new friends. Done for Fire the Canon's Hogwarts Games and lunalestrange4's Characterization Competition!


September 1st

A/N-This is going to be my entry for Fire the Canon's Olympic Games. This one is where we have to write about an OC. This is one that I've had for a while (I don't know why) and I really hope you like her.

_September 1__st__, 2017_

"Rachel!" Mum called sharply, her voice crisp and clear, "Rachel, come along now." I was dillydallying, admittedly, but Mum and Cindy walk _so _fast and I walk _so _slow that I couldn't help but enjoy the sights of King Cross Station. King's Cross is a busy place, with people bustling about and all. Everyone's trying to get somewhere, and everyone's always hurrying to get somewhere. They should just stop and take a deep breath, I think. Stop and enjoy the roses. Isn't that what people say?

"_Rachel_," Mum called again. Mum would definitely not want to stop and smell the roses, she abhors flowers anyway. I walked at a quicker pace, dodging people, left and right. Sometimes at King Cross, I feel like I'm in a maze. As I dodge one particular woman, I find myself bumping into a little girl. She has gorgeous red hair and dark blue eyes.

"Sorry," I apologize, but she seems unfazed.

"It's okay," she said, smiling. Was this girl always this happy? I wondered.

"I'm Lily Luna, but you can just call me Lily," she said, "What's your name?"

"Rachel," I told her quickly, hoping to finish this conversation fast so Mum wouldn't kill me.

"Rachel," she mused, "I like that name, it's pretty." Seriously, this girl is happy all the time.

"How old are you, Rachel?" she asked, saying my name with particular gusto.

"Nine," I answered curtly.

"Me too!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Well, I'll be ten next month, but right now I'm nine." I smiled and nodded. She seemed really nice and sweet, but there was a hint of her being spoiled by the way that she talked and acted. I'll bet you anything she was the youngest.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asked. She was also very inquisitive, I noticed.

"One sister," I answered, "Her name's Cindy."

"How old is she?" she asked curiously.

"Six," I answered promptly and Lily's eyes widened.

"You're a big sister?" she asked, "I've always wanted to be a big sister! I'm the youngest." I knew it!

"Oh, well trust me, it's not all it is jazzed up to be," I assured her, but she didn't look convinced.

"I still want to be one," she announced to no one in particular, and I just shrugged.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked just to be polite.

"Two," she said, making a sour face, "Two older brothers."

"What are their names?" I asked. Now I was curious. Is curiosity contagious? Because she was definitely rubbing some off on me.

"James and Albus," she replied without any expression whatsoever.

"Do you like you brothers?" I asked. She considered this.

"I suppose so. But sometimes they get on my nerves," she responded.

"I think it's that way with all siblings," I said thoughtfully.

"I suppose so," she said, looking as if she disagreed with me, but was too polite to say so.

"What kind of a name is Albus?" I asked, as the thought had suddenly occurred to me, "No offense to anything."

"I know, it's a weird name right?" she replied, "He's named after-"

"Lily Luna Potter," we heard a voice behind us sternly, "There you are! You can't run off like that! We were worried sick!" I turned around to find a woman who has the same red hair as her daughter, so it's obvious to me (especially after their little exchange) that this was Lily's mother.

"Sorry, Mum," she said, "I was just talking to Rachel." Her Mum turned and noticed me for the first time.

"And who are you?" she asked confused.

"Rachel, miss," I said quietly and her expression softened.

"Rachel, who are you here with?" she asked.

"My Mum," I replied softly.

"Where is your Mum?" she asked gently.

"I don't know. She and my sister Cindy got lost in the crowd," I wailed.

"It's going to be okay," she said, "I'll help you find your Mum." But she didn't need to look at all, because my Mum showed up then.

"Rachel Erica Harrison," she said sternly, "Where in the world did you go?" she slapped me across the face.

"I'm sorry Mum," I said, "I got lost in the crowd and I couldn't find you." She narrowed her eyes, but seemed to accept that answer.

"Who are you?" she asked to Lily and her Mum, noticing them for the first time.

"Ginny Potter," the woman answered, while Lily just hid behind her mother's dress, remaining silent.

"And what are you doing with my daughter?" she asked.

"I noticed her here talking to Lily, and she said she couldn't find you, so I was going to help her find you," Mrs. Potter said angrily, "And I don't think that it was right of you to slap her. She just got lost, it happens all the time."

"Don't you tell me how to raise my child!" Mum replied, outraged, "Come along Rachel, let's go." She grabbed my hand and started dragging me away.

"Bye, Rachel," Lily called and I smiled a little. Lily was pretty brave, too. Immediately, Mum started into a rant about talking to strangers and running off, but I wasn't listening. I looked back at Lily and her Mum, and I saw them near a wall between Platforms Nine and Ten.

"Rachel!" Mum yelled, "Are you even listening?"

"Yes Mum," I replied quickly, and she started her rant again. Once she was in the middle of it, I turned around. Lily and her Mum were nowhere in sight, and I could see the whole station.

Where had they gone?

A/N-Thank you for reading! This is for Fire the Canon's Olympic Games and Lunalestrange4's Characterization Competition (where I had to characterize Lily Luna)! I've had this idea for a while now, so thank you to these awesome competitions for letting me write them! Also, Rachel is not abused or anything, her Mum was just mad that she ran off. What did you think of Rachel? I would really like to know!


End file.
